User blog:Hayds126/Guessing viability of starter loomians (updated)
Now that all the final starter silhouettes have been shown it is time for me to make and update with what i think has changed or what i got wrong last time. Without further ado let’s begin. Embit My hopes for a fast all out attacker with Embit is probably out of the picture now sadly. Whilst it definitely resembles a fire brawler type it looks far too muscular that it probably wont be that fast. I reckon it could have a niche in doubles if it has access to intimidate for an ability but otherwise doesn’t look as great for embit as I initially thought. Vambat More or less my opinion on vambat hasn’t changed much at all. I still reckon it will be rather fast yet frail being a good support loomian. Air is still a possibility but spirit could work now and if so defensively that’s brilliant. Perhaps not a top tier threat but you wanna watch out for this thing in case. Weevolt It seemingly resembles an eastern chinese dragon now which is really cool. Probably gonna be the fastest loomian early on and hit and run play style works well. Whilst many would disagree with me and think ancient fitting it, I would like to see Mind considering chinese dragons are known to be wise. I’ve got ancient saved for another loomian. Probably will be pretty good but I’m unsure how good for now. We shall wait and see. Snocub Like before viability will be dependent on a number of factors here. It looks pretty cool a tank of sorts but it needs a good typing and ability. Ancient works well representing ice age and removes fire weakness. Thick fat would be better still and actually resist fire if ancient too. For the love of god don’t give it fluffy. Could be a really nice surprise like that. Some players think “ha ice weak to fire I will use a fire move” to find snocub resists and earthquake. Fevine I am doubtful if this loomian would be any good still. People have said Mind type for it but I already used it so I reckon Toxic could still work. Seems like a tribal warrior perhaps using poison to knock out opponents. Plant toxic is ok defensively too. For ability I can see skill link or technician working on it. Eaglit This thing looks just as powerful as I thought it gains wings now so Air type is quite likely. Light type will be amazing and for stats speed and attack probably good. Defences could be solid too. I could see this thing gaining armour becoming part metal which would be awesome. Levitate as an ability only weak to fire. You definitely need to watch out for this thing if it has rounded stats then it could run a number of sets, sweeper, tank, pivot, revenge killer, support etc. Dripple Finally dripple. I definitely lean on earth for secondary typing here. Only weak to plant. A bulky water type hopefully gains a good ability and some sustain. Only worry is if there are loads of water types dripple might be outclassed. Otherwise it will be solid. Category:Blog posts